Letters
by Ki No Hitan
Summary: Characters from X-men,Sonic,Naruto,Kingdom Hearts,Final Fantasy, and Bleach. Bleach, Naruto, and come sonic characters live in Japan. Then The rest live in America. Characters in Japan are who I RP and the others is who LovelySpaceyGirl RPs.Look at her TT
1. Dear Girls in America

Dear Girls in America,

Hey, I was just wondering how everyone and everything was going? And I wanted to wish everyone a Happy Easter! Haha I heard about Nightcrawler almost getting into a fight with some guy named Quicksilver, and I hope Nightcrawler wasn't hurt. It's nice to know that you all are still thinking about us, and never forget we're always thinking about all of you! We all love you guys over here, and we have some bad news. I wanted to tell you all in person, but I don't think Sakura can last that long. Sakura was kidnapped today and we have no idea who did it, though Pein thinks it might be that girl he bumped into the other morning, considering she yelled that she'd kill her. Well I'm sorry this letter was so short; it's just that I can't say much, or think much since all I have on my mind is that my poor little sister is somewhere most likely being tortured. Well I was looking at her journals and I found a poem she wrote to you girls, and it was dated to yesterday evening. The poem is called "White Rose", and here it is. Also in this song she is referring you girls as the "white rose" in the poem.

"In the storm

Stands the white rose

Tumultuous waves

Of destruction abound her

Yet tall is the white rose

Strong in the face

Of the sensed doom around her

And she does not bow down

Pure is the white rose

In the compost earth

Growing eternal strength

In the nights that so hurt

I see not the white rose

She is so far away

But I long to protect her

But only the words can I say

So I send her my words

And my poets heart

To help her when

There is hope to see her through

Be strong little flower

You heart will guide true

And as long as you want

I will always talk to you."

Sincerely,

Ren Haruno


	2. Dear Ren

Dear Ren,

Oh my God! I can't believe this is happening! Have you called the police? Have you searched every house? Gosh I hope you find her! Life would be terribly miserable without her…poor Sakura…out all by herself…everyone is distressed about the news. We're all very worried. They'd all write a letter to you, but then we'd probably accidently overfill your mail box. Nightcrawler says he's going to pray for her safe return, and Jubilee will two, but more or less because of Nightcrawler. You know how they are. Of course we're all still thinking about you! We can't just forget you like that; all of you are our family. It doesn't seem right without you all here with us…No Nightcrawler didn't get hurt, though Jubilee was convinced he did. Man do I feel beat…I went into the danger room today, session Dangerous Heights. It's actually really rough…my whole entire team got wiped out! It was insane! Luckily no one was terribly hurt as far as I can tell. We all hope for Sakura's safe return…hehe, its funny writing a letter. I've never written one before, but speaking habits aren't the same as writing ones are they? I don't write like I speak do I? I like the word z, but my auto-spell won't let me do that here, so I guess I sort of forgot about it. Well, stay safe, Ren. Find your little sister for us all, but in doing so, don't get any one hurt, please. Our family will be empty even without one person…

Love,

Alison Crestmere (A.K.A: Magma)


	3. Dear Alison Magma

Dear Magma (Alison),

We can't believe it either, and I thank you all for hoping her return. Well we found her. She was in a building that was still being made, and if we didn't find her then she would've been turned into cement. She was beaten badly, and Ren was right, she was tortured. She was stabbed repeatedly and shot in the arms and legs a few times. And it was Konan. We found her finger prints and her hair in Sakura's nails. She's out and we're trying to find a medic to save her, though they are all refusing. So we're going to see if Sasori can do anything to bring Sakura back to life. And I'm sorry Ren isn't answering you on the first letter, he's too upset, he won't talk, eat, sleep, not even go to the bathroom. He's been in Sakura's room the entire time, sitting on her bed, looking her baby pictures and stuff. And everyone else is in deep shock. I'm upset too and well shaken. Well I hope you guys be careful in those session things, we don't want any of you hurt. We all miss you, and tell Galaxina I said "Hi". I've got to go no- WAIT!! WHAT?! NO WAY!! Holy crap I think I'm crying....Guess what?! SASORI!! HE BROUGHT HER BACK!! HE BROUGHT HER BACK!! I really have to go now, I need to talk to her....wait she's saying something...I'll tell you later bye! And we love you guys! Stay safe, oh and nice job Nightcrawler!! You show those jerks whose boss!!

Love always,

Gaara


	4. Dear Gaara

Dear Gaara,

You won't believe how your letter affected the kids. I mean it was HISTARICAL! You should have seen it. Magma came downstairs screaming and making a mess of things, and when we asked her what was wrong, she gave Emma a letter. She skimmed it until she reached the part where you say Sakura died. She stuttered it out to the rest of us and it all went quiet. Galaxina exploded and Jubilee started comforting her, and Nightcrawler was heading upstairs. Wolverine accused Nightcrawler of wanting to commit suicide and Nightcrawler breaks down, thinking that because Wolverine said he was going to do it, that he had to, but it was against his beliefs and even though he felt like crap, he wouldn't have been able to do it. My guesses are is because Jubilee's still alive, once she's gone, life goes out the door. What's even funnier was Nightcrawler was just heading upstairs to go and pray for Sakura's safe passage! How hilarious is that! Then everyone started crying and stuff…so I got bored and picked up the letter that Emma dropped. Then I realized she didn't finish it, so I looked at the last few lines and realized she was alive again. I told everyone else…might have been better not to. They freaking went on a rampage! So Emma wiped their thoughts long enough to get them all inside the danger room and set up a simulation, then unblocked it so they could continue to break whatever they needed. Even Beast and Alhanalem was in the rampage! Funny how everyone in the rampage was younger then the age of seven…or just above ten. Only people I didn't see there was Shadowcat and Mathue. We found out Mathue was sleeping, something about rough night. Then when we checked on Shadowcat, she was completely out! But not because she was tired, Emma said she had a con…con…concoushin. Or something like that. But now it's later in the day and we let the kids out of the danger room once they calmed down. Now they are convinced Shadowcat's going to die instead. So they're worried about both girls. But they changed a tiny bit. Before they were begging to go to Japan, now their ORDERING. Oh, and they all say that once you find whoever killed Sakura to torture them slowly until we get there. They want a piece of her, quite literally! I overheard Nightcrawler talking to Spyke about practicing in the danger room of grabbing some ones arm and taking it with him when teleporting, but not the rest of the body! Pretty gruesome kids…I bet it's Hidan's fault. Well, anyway, we're all glad Sakura is fine now. And Emma tells me that Shadowcat will be okay two. So don't worry none about us! Now be careful alright? Wolverine says he'd be there in a flash if anything happened, he doesn't want anyone else killed. And after seeing how hard he cried at the news, I'm betting it'd be best if no one else died either. But Emma says that Sakura is a tiny bit more special to him then everyone else. He still thinks of every other kid as brother or sister, I'm betting Nightcrawler as a little brother, but he also thinks Sakura of a more…special sister…I think it has something to do with his past. Well, anyway, gotta go. I have to tuck in the kids. Kids wanted me to add that they all love you. Bye.

From,

Vector the Crocodile


	5. Dear Vector

Dear Vector,

Oh no!! I'm so sowwy everyone! I didn't mean to cause this much trouble! Well you know what they say, curiosty killed the cat, and well it looks like curiosty almost killed this cat...What are these sqwigly red lines under my words? THEY WON'T GO AWAY!! STOP IT!! Grrrr wow, I never realized how much everyone cares...i should tell Pein to remember this kinda stuf when he's killing peple! And we are already holding her captve! She's in the secrit room we keep hiding on the other side of the kitchin wall! Pein, Gaara, Ren, Byakuya, and Jushiro keep killing her in different ways, and then I bring her back to start ALL OVER AGAIN!!! YAY! *insert smily here!* hehe! ITS JUMPING!!! wait tis on is GREEN!!! o.O THEY IS TWINS!! exsept on is reterded! So tell Nightcrawler, "I scream into the night for you! Don't make it true don't jump!" Butiful, huh?! Nways! That is gruesome (I copied your word ) but Nightcrawler can't have her arms....Zetsu ate em. He put his mouth on her fingers and started to eat em while she was awake and feeling it!! Why is everyone so sad? Maybe I should go cry wit James too! I like these faces! ^^ mainly dis one! ---- I have to go now! Ren is coming in and i'm not allowed to be on the computer! I stole his laptop xD Jushiro-sama says I have to lay down and rest..but i dun wanna! oh well, good bye and see you all next weekend!!

always and forever,

Sakura Haruno


End file.
